


They Work

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles can't help but be insecure in his relationship with Lydia.  Luckily  Lydia is very intelligent and knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Prompt: match (I went with 'they're a great match' kind of match).

"Why do we work?"

Lydia arches a perfectly shaped brow at him and Stiles shrugs back. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because you're you and I'm me?"

Sitting cross legged on her bed, she sets aside her tablet and her advanced math homework, and frowns at him. "I thought you were over this insecurity. We chose each other and we work."

"I question everything, you know that," he mumbles, swinging back and forth in her desk chair, legs stretched lazily out in front of him.

"Did someone say something?" she asks, suspicious.

"People always say something. I'm the geek, the dork, the freaky kid with ADHD who spazzes out while walking and goes off on weird tangents in class. You're..."

"If you say I'm me again, I'm going to hit you, and I don't care what others fail to see in you. If they only see the geek and all that other crap, they don't see _you_. Do you know when I started falling in love with you?" When he shakes his head, she snaps back, "When you told me to get off my ass and dance with you."

Stiles' eyes widen in surprise, "But..."

"I know, I was hung up on Jackson. I still loved him enough to bring him back to himself, but he left me and you were always there."

"So, you love me because I stayed?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." She's angry, hating when he puts himself down, refuses to see why she loves him. "Do you accept that I've grown from the shallow bitch I was our sophomore year?"

"Of course."

"Then why won't you accept that you've changed as well?"

"Um..." He flushes slightly and her anger fades, making her sigh.

"Stiles, you saw the real me when no one, not even my own parents did. You saw past the pretty face and the expensive clothes and the bitchy attitude. You did all that when you were only fifteen and since then so much has happened." When he opens his mouth to protest, she waves him off. "Bad things, and we've survived them together. Together, Stiles."

When he slowly nods, she slips off the bed to go straddle his lap, making him startle and wrap his arms around her back to support her.

"Lyds?"

"I love you because you challenge me, you see who I really am, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me scream for all the right reasons," she whispers, arms around his neck, forehead pressed to his.

"Oh. Me, too."

Laughing, Lydia kisses him softly. "Dork."

"Geek actually," he replies with a grin. "So, we work, huh?"

"In many ways we're opposites, but it is true that those attract, and we're also alike enough that we get along without a lot of fighting. After all we survived, we're comfortable together, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Stop questioning it. That pisses me off."

"I can see that," Stiles laughs, his hands drifting up her back. "Huh, no bra?"

Lydia's eyes sparkle down into his. "Well, I did have certain expectations for this evening." As she speaks, she grinds down on him and feels him respond. "We work well here, too."

"God yes." With a groan, he stands, lifting her with muscles developed over two years of werewolves and demons and running for their lives. Lydia wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him as he carries her to the bed.

End


End file.
